A Little Experiment
A little experiment is a roleplay between Aaxelae and RenChronomio using their original respective characters Machi Satu and Oz. Summary Story A brown haired girl with your typical build sat along a park bench taking in the world around her. Their were people here, but not not nearly as many as usual. The girl knew this and that was why she chose this time of day. It was another beautiful morning in Japan and the air was crisp and cool though it was not too cold. However, all of this mattered very little to her at the moment. Instead, the girl opted to use the time to test how one of her drone’s autopilot function performed and she was looking down at the screen to monitor it’s flight. Machi knew that it would function impeccably. After all, she was the Super High School Level Roboticist and she made it herself. Still, it was important for her to keep an eye on her creations on the off chance that something did go wrong. Besides, she had a camera on the thing anyways so she was still taking in the view. Machi sighed and looked up briefly from remote control. As of late, everything she made seemed to work near flawlessly. Not because of her talent, but because she was just repeating what she had done before. If she were to be honest with herself, she would have to admit that she hadn’t really pushed herself as of late. But it wasn’t like she could do much else. She was already the undisputed champion of several major robot leagues, the closest ‘rematch’ was in two months, she already had companies buying her designs from her. She had even checked to see if there was another Super High School Level Roboticist that she could speak with. But if there was, Machi didn’t know about him or her. She looked back down at her device just in time to see a bird fly into the drone head first. Apart from the lens cracking, Machi saw the entire drone plummet to the ground. And if part of the drone wing now in front of the camera was anything to go by, the thing shattered on impact. A peaceful day near the Park. A young robot is yaking a stroll and to see the world outside the lab. Although, his master usually just orders him around. This is the perfect opportunity to see people and see new things on his day of break. Oz is examining the park. From kids playing together, people holding hands, and animals all around. Though he is examining the people around him, the people are looking at him either weirdly or amuzement. Never did they see someome with Robotic like figures especially his antenna where his ears should be. But Oz doesn't mind since his own curiosity is at its peak on everything. When he passes through a bridge, he saw something fell from the sky near the pondit crashes to the ground but tumbles to the small pond. He approach the small object, not caring his clothes will get wet. He kneels down and pick it up. His eyes scan the object and it tells it is a drone. Taking it out he sits on the grass patch to examine it more since it fell from the sky. Machi grumbled as she saw something pick up her drone through the camera lens. At first she thought it was something else like the dirt shifting, but she looked up and saw someone picking up the pieces of her drone. And at that point she knew that someone was grabbing what was left of her drone. To be honest, she didn’t mind it getting destroyed by a freak bird crash. It wasn’t anything special that she couldn’t just build again. But someone taking what was left was another story. As to be expected, Machi stood up and trudged over to where her creation had crash landed. Even if her stuff wasn’t being stolen, she still needed to pick up after herself. Well that or get another one of her robots to do it. But this time, she needed to go over there herself if only to make sure she got all of the parts back. Yet even as she approached, she could tell that the person wasn’t just some jerk trying to take something from her or even some little child trying thinking it was a toy. Rather, it appeared to be a humanoid robot. And furthermore, it appeared to be very sophisticated for a humanoid robot as well. ”You there. Those pieces belong to me and I would appreciate it if you handed them over.” Machi simply stated as he approached Oz from behind and held out her right hand to collect the aforementioned parts. Oz look at where the voice came from and judging from her looks, she looks like the Inventor of this drone. Looking at the drone and her back and fort, he stood up and gave the drone and its parts back. Oz then scanned her face and does not get any new information and so looks around to find something more nearby. Walking away a for a bit he saw something swam in the small water. He saw some more parts. He picks them up one by one but one with a lens like part was swallowed by a fish. Diving in, he lays inside the small river waiting... And later when the fish swam to his chest, he swun his arms catching it. He gave the fish and the remaining parts to the lady. His antenna turning from blue to yellow. Not sure what to say, he thought of an answer which is "Thank... You..." It should not be said that Machi Satu was easily surprised or impressed. But she didn’t think that she would have all of the parts to that robot back. Yet she was looking down at them wide-eyed with surprise. Sure there wasn’t much that could actually be used, in fact most would have to be used for scrap, but the point was that she got all of the parts back in the first place when she just expected him to hand over what he had in his hand. (But then again, robots do just respond to requests. This one apparently responded to mine.) She looked at the robot. It had great reflexes, good enough logic, and it was waterproof apparently. None of those were special in their own right but this wasn’t necessarily the limit to this robot’s capabilities. As for the robot itself, a humanoid design was not strictly speaking the most efficient but the creator was probably just going for it. Machi didn’t know of it’s model either. She knew almost all of the latest models but in this case, she couldn’t figure out what model to which the robot before her belonged. ”What model are you? I can’t tell.” She admitted looking quizzically at Oz. "I... Am no model... I am O1-KZ. Artificial Intelligence." Oz said in a nonchalant face. "I am... Still in... Early stage of testing. As my Master said" He said to the young female in front of her then he look at the fish in his hand still moving. "Fish?" He said trying to hand it to the young female in front of her as the fish still kept on moving on his humanoid hand. Machi stepped back a few paces and pushed the fish away as firmly as she possibly could without outright pushing Oz away. She already had everything she wanted and a few thing that she didn’t want. Namely the pieces that she was certain couldn’t be reused. She didn’t even know why he was trying to hand her the fish. Maybe is swallowed something but she didn’t care. If it did it could keep whatever it took. ”You can keep it.” She said firmly and almost commandingly. Of course, she didn’t miss the part about this robot being a form of artificial intelligence. She had heard about cutting edge advancements in the field of artificial intelligence but nothing substantial had become of it from what she knew. Some SHSL student was probably working on it but again, she hadn’t heard of it. Actually, if she admitted it, she was a little curious about how advanced the robot before her was. She raised an eyebrow but otherwise contained her curiosity towards the robot. In the back of her mind she told herself that it was nothing more than a sophisticated chassis with some tweaked public program or with someone controlling it remotely. It was possible that it came from someone she playing a practical joke on her. Yet she didn’t know that for a fact and it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Machi nonchalantly shrugged after she pushed the fish away from Oz decided to ask the robot a question. ”So when you say artificial intelligence, does that mean you can form your own opinions or you can respond to basic requests like a chatbot?” She asked evidently expecting the latter. "Yes. Artificial Intelligece Super Highschool Level Student. O1-KZ. Formally known as "Oz". I can form thoughts and emotions through replication. I can do what other people told me to do. But my command is only usable to the Super High School Level Engineer. My Master who invented me to the use of Human Thought, the A.I. chip within me." Oz said not showing any signs of emotion but more of a memorize script. As he said those words, he unzip his jacket and showed the girl his blue like heart, stuck to his robotic chest. "I am powered by the solar rays emitted from the sun above. And I am currently in the midst of recording anything I find "amusing" as my master says." Oz replied while looking at the girl. And then, Oz look at her from top to bottom. "From your appearance, are you also a student of engineering field?" (So he really can… but that technology shouldn’t even exist yet?) Machi thought. For the first time since the conversation started, her face showed some degree of shock from the information she had just received. O1-KZ or Oz’s description of intelligence didn’t sound like complete autonomous intelligence. Likewise, technology did exist to replicate human thought. But it was always to solve problem or process information rather than copy emotion. Machi was forced to conclude that whoever made Oz took the next step towards artificial intelligence. When she heard Oz’s question though, she forced herself to snap out of any shock and answer. Machi gave a rare smile. “Not engineering, but robotics. Unless you consider robotics a subset of engineering. I have been declared the Super High School Level Roboticist by the officials of our education system. I don’t know if you have been told this or not, but that means I specialize in making robots such as yourself. I’m also the undisputed champion of several robot-oriented tournaments.” Now that machi had overcome her initial shock, she inspected the robot’s ‘heart’ so to speak. Oz said he ran solar power so that meant that this must be what converts the solar energy into usable energy for the rest of the unit. It might even have storage for a cloudy day. Of course all of that meant she was pretty sure that O1-KZ needed it to function properly which brought up several questions on their own. “Two questions. First, what happens if the sun is obstructed by clouds, night time, or buildings and whatnot? Second, are you sure you don’t want something welded over that? That thing is the equivalent of my heart and I wouldn’t want that exposed if it were me.” Machi said. "Robotics. A mastery of making robo-like inventions for the community." Oz said as search for the meaning of it. His mind maybe but a child's brain but using his antenna like ears, he can search things like a computer. And after awhile of saying, the young girl asked Oz questions. "Ah. Although most of the time I ran solar power, I usually have a back-up generator within my heart. It acts if it doesn't get solar power. And secondly no. My heart cannot be weld due to it making sun rays much harder to collect and it also disrupts the heart's mobility as it surges through my body." Oz said answering the girl's question. Machi’s expression didn’t change much. It was a bit of a surprise that Oz’s ‘heart’ doubled as a solar panel but it wasn’t exactly shocking. Creators tried to make their creations compact and more manageable all the time. Designing pieces to perform multiple functions was second nature. As for the backup generator, she kind of expect either that or a storage so it wasn’t much of a shocker there either. The definition wasn’t entirely correct but it was close enough. Machi considered what she was going to say next. She had several questions concerning an AI. In fact, her left hand was unconsciously reaching for what would have been a drill had she brought one with her. To be honest, she wanted to take the thing apart to see how it worked. But even she could, she wouldn’t have. This was the closest thing there was to an actual living robot. It was probably getting harassed enough already and she was not about to give it the equivalent of a lobotomy. Besides that, it belonged to someone else. Instead, Machi just opted to ask one more question and give it a chance to do whatever it wanted. “I imagine a lot of people pester you with the same questions over and over again so I’m only going to ask you one more and then you can do whatever you want like ask me stuff or go back to whatever it is you were doing. Who created you?” My Antenna ears turned red signalling danger. My fingers immediately turn into guns ready to shoot. And my Antenna is right. The girl was reaching for some sort of drill behind her. "Put. The. Drill. Down." Oz said eyes turn into electric blue. While with that sense. Machi asked a question for Oz but to his command he said "My Master's identity must remain a secret. And to that note! I have the right to not let you disassemble me. If that is what your thinking on doing it." Oz said as he point his fingers to her. Machi’s expression didn’t change too much but her eyes narrowed as she brought both of her arms up to the air to show Oz that she did not have any such drill. She did it slowly enough of course so she wouldn’t provoke the robot into shooting her by mistake. But it was quite clear that it wasn’t out of respect but because she had what she thought might be a gun pointed at her. Why it was panicked like this was her guess but she supposed her muscle memory had some of the blame. “Listen to me very carefully.” Machi deadpanned with the change in her mood evident in her tone. “I don’t know what you think I was going to do but I was never going hurt you. I don't even have a drill with me. And even if I did, I wouldn’t use it to dismantle you. Quite frankly, I don’t appreciate the accusation either.” Machi had to admit that this was partially her fault but it didn’t make her any less irritated. She had to admit that having a gun pointed at her was a curious feeling that produced a mixture of fear and anger. It was even more surprising since one of her classmates happened to be a marksman and he never gave anyone this kind of treatment. What was it he said? Never point a gun at anyone unless you wanted to kill them? But here Machi was staring at an automated trigger happy robot with a gun because it’s creator didn't have any foresight for basic safety. Oz's eyes turn to its original light blue eyes. His hands turn back into regular hands of a human. And his antenna return to its safety mode. Oz examine Machi before looking up to the sky. The sky is starting to form some sort of different shapes and figures. And with that, he followed the clouds till they form some sort of special shape. Without even knowing about Machi's presence Machi just crossed her arms. She wasn’t worried about being shot anymore but now she was just irritated as anyone could tell by the expression on her face. Of course, she wanted to give Oz another chance since he was possibly the closest thing humanity has ever come to a sentient robot. But if things didn’t change fast, she was going to find out who made this robot and explain thoroughly just how irritated she was. “I’m still standing right here.” Machi said not amused in the slightest. Oz still examines the clouds till it forms a shape. But hearing Machi's voice he look down at her and see an expression he hasn't seen yet. Trying to mimic that expression, he replied "Yes you are." Oz said in the same expression. Machi took a moment to process what he was doing before her. If it were a human that treated her this way, she would have ditched him or her a long time ago or maybe even given them a punch to the gut for pointing a loaded gun at her. That was something that she was pretty sure broke at least four laws but she would have to check up on that later. However, this was a semi-sentient robot and it had begun to occur to her that it might not be as socially apt as her. Machi’s stern glare softened a little. “Are you trying to irritate me? Because you’re starting to irritate me. If you want me to leave I would rather you just tell me.” This was it. It was the moment of truth to see how the robot would react to her. Quite frankly, a part of her wanted the robot to apologize or something. While the robot was a bit of a jerk, he was still a walking robot that could think for itself after all. Plus, Machi was still a rather curious roboticist and she would take any advice and anything she could learn for that matter for her own future creations. The first thing she would do if she ever followed in the footsteps of this robot’s creator though would be to make sure that her robot was more socially responsible.